Toyco
The Evil Toyco Outlet, or just simply Toyco, was a company created by Professor Calamitous that specialized in creating robots sold as toys to invade and take control of the Nicktoons Universe, capturing recognized Nicktoons and stealing energy from the Ghost Zone and Fairy World to continue to mass produce their technology and fuel their machines. This, combined with the conquer of the universe, was done to help Calamitous win the award for the Biggest Genius in a game show. But his plans were foiled when the Nicktoon heroes sabotaged his production of robots, destroyed many of their factories and helped his former neglected robot-assistant, Chad-Bot, win the competition and seize control of the company. 10 years later, the Toybots would return in the Toon Wars alongside the Morphoids as the primary soldiers military force for the Syndicate. By retaking control of the main Toyco Factory in Retroville and its remnants in Fairy World, the Syndicate were able to attack and destroy Fairy World with the reserve robots and seize control of Volcano Island to mass produce more Morphoids and Toybots using the fairy magic from the Fairy Cannon and the morphoid pit near the volcano. After the destruction of the island, however, the remaining Toyco Factories were eventually found and destroyed by the Toon Force over the course of 5 years, and the Syndicate prior to their defeat were forced to use reserve models from Nicktoons Unite instead of the Toybots. History Nicktoons Unite In Nicktoons Unite, the Syndicate supplied themselves with an army of small ghost minions and towering robots. Both created from Calamitous and obtained from the Ghost Zone thanks to Vlad Plasmius. These would later become the ingredients of the Toyco Outlet and the Toybots. Attack of the Toybots After the discovery of more worlds in the Nicktoons Universe, presumably because of the Mawgu's vortex from Volcano Island, Professor Calamitous had founded the (Evil) Toyco Outlet across multiple Nicktoons worlds with aid from Enterra Drive Yards to build the first batch of androids and the ever sprawling facilities. Mainly including Amity Park, Retroville, Bikini Bottom, and Fairy World as he was must familiar with them. His primary factory and invasion force were located somewhere further away from Retroville where he also created the stage for the worldwide game show, the Biggest Genius. He took this as an opportunity to declare himself as such along with his rise to power across the universe when his Toybots attacked. This was done by shipping thousands upon thousands of toys and stuffed animals to these worlds from the factories. However, when shipped, the toys would turn out to be attack robots and were built to invade and conquer. Their primary power source was a combination of Fairy Magic and Ghost Energy from the Ghost Zone, which was harnessed when the new Toyco Factory in Bikini Bottom requested the Krusty Krab to make enough Krabby Patties to feed the Fairies to create magical gas. After enough was harnessed, they used the same energy source to build saucer men to abduct other Nicktoons who could serve as a potential threat to Calamitous' plans. Soon, Toyco proved to be a most effective force to be reckoned with. But within their works, Chad-Bot, Calamitous' assistant droid, was neglected and under appreciated by him, motivating him to aid the Nicktoons once they begun their rescue thanks to Spongebob, Patrick, and Tak. By providing Chad-Bot with Master Model figures of themselves along the way, they learned that they were made for the Toybots to specifically target or what worlds to attack. Using this and Chad-Bot's knowledge of the ins and outs of the facility, the heroes created an elaborate plan to sabotage multiple areas of the outlet from the primary factory near Retroville, the seller in Amity Park, the Harvester Platform in Fairy World, to Calamitous' Lair. There, the Nicktoons learned how Calamitous' plans would have culminated, but thanks to their efforts and Chat-Bot's victory as the Biggest Genius for Calamitous' abduction of the Nicktoons, they succeeded against him. After Professor Calamitous was defeated and prosecuted, the remaining factories were given control over to Chat-Bot while the rest of the Toybots were shut down. 10-Year Gap During the time between the end of Globs of Doom and the opening of Toon Wars, the Amity Park and Bikini Bottom facilities were dismantled, and the main factory that was sabotaged was shortened to just being a warehouse holding reserve Toybots, which were used as templates for action figures instead of attack robots. The factory in Fairy World, however, was left abandoned. Though the portal inside was still operational come the time of the war. Toon Wars and Legacy After the Syndicate were reunited and formed a plan to take over the multiverse by starting a war, they retook control of the Toybots by attacking Chad-Bot with artificial Morphoids created by Vlad Plasmius using DNA from the dead Globulous Maximus. With the reserve toybots reactivated and improved, they lay siege on Fairy World from the abandoned Harvester portal, eventually overpowering the Fairies and destroying the Big Wand to fuel Crocker's Fairy Cannon. In addition, they took control of Volcano Island, killing its natives and making a pit next to the volcano to act as a pool for more Morphoids while the rest of the island was used to house new Toybots created from Crocker's wishes. With war being waged, the primary Toyco facility was destroyed by the Syndicate to cover their tracks, and the Harvester facility was destroyed along with Fairy World during the attack. All the Toybots and the Morphoids would be used by the Syndicate to act as their primary military against the heroes, who allied as the new Toon Force. However, at the end of the Gumball Saga, they were destroyed when Volcano Island was detonated. Remnants of the Syndicate army would scatter across the multiverse to advance their operations for the rest of the war. Their main holdout being the stations at Enterra Drive Yards, who were partially responsible for helping Calamitous construct his Toyco facilities and much of the vehicles for them. At this time, EDY noticed that they were steadily attempting to seize control of the company by claiming much of their facilities as their own almost daily. Since the Toon Force were ready to fight back to put an end to the Syndicate's doings, Enterra opted to give them the plans to invade these Toyco holdouts and destroy them, causing the Syndicate remnant to once again scatter and eventually die off once the Toon Force reclaimed the multiverse and disabled the last batch of them. Although Toyco and the Toybots were gone, a similar company, the Echo Corp, was made with similar intentions by DeBizz in Magiswords: Echoes, where he stole essential schematics from Jimmy Neutron's Lab and Bobert to build a legion of drones from a space station that he used to sell to terrorists across the multiverse, and used Rhybloflaven as a testing ground. This too was later shut down by the Toon Force as quickly as it came. Leaders * Professor Calamitous (Formerly) * Chad-Bot (After Calamitous' Defeat) Facilities * Bikini Bottom Supplier * Fairy World Harvester * Amity Park Department * Evil Toyco Outlet and Calamitous' Lair (Retroville)/Toyco Outlet * Invasion Force Category:Organizations Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Unite